iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender (Stinker)
Lavender (Stinker) is a stinker version of Lavender of the Trio De Dangers. He is a(n) expert at Poison and fights dirty without try and without care. He doesn't care about anyone else whom he fights but only his brothers. Physical Appearance Lavender has gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wears green pants with suspenders, and sports a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be fierce. His build is hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. He seems to be very short, due to the fact that he is almost always slouching, because of this, he appears to be only two thirds the size of Gohan, and while standing still he appears to be as short as half the size. Nevertheless, while fighting, it is shown he is actually roughly the same size as his opponent. He most closely resembles a common North American Coyote. Personality Lavender (Stinker) has all of the traits of his predecessor but is more "comfortable with someone brothers" person. He shows no mercy when battling even in front of his two stinker gods. He is more likely to send fear into anyone and even into Waluigi whom he likes and likes to sit a lot. He can show respect but it is very rare though. He mostly shows it to his brothers and Waluigi and to the two stinker gods. He is very sadistic. How he reacts to other troubles Lavender's Perspective Lavender finds it ,along with his brother, to be troublesome and unlike Bergamo (Stinker), he doesn't try to manipulate them. He can be "shocked" but it is rare. He shows them some respect but doesn't care if he kills them or injures them to the point where they can't fight. He is extremely rude sometimes to his brothers and to other people including Waluigi and his comrades. He is unlike most others to who find his universe "discriminating" in those terms. He swears to protect his present universe along with his crew and his team (Trio De Dangers (Stinker)). He finds some people who cry and laughs back and dares to embrace it. Other's Perspective To others, Lavender is a good but somewhat insane,mad but good Stinker. He is said to cause "trouble" along with his brothers due to his ways of respect. They discriminate him for his actions and whom he teams up with. BUT unlike him, they show more respect than what he does. He is so creepy to the where both Classified (Stinker) and Corporal (Stinker) salute to him despite not being on the Trio De Dangers. In the Stinker World In the Stinker World, Lavender is unlike anyone else in there. He is also shown sitting (and farting) on him very differently but still in the same way as the way the sit on him. He uses mainly sarcasm and his ways to make Waluigi laugh (it works successfully). He is shown to be very creepy to others. He does not care much about whom he harms. He likes to participate in tournaments a lot. Waluigi doesn't really have any problem (only 1) when it comes to being around him. When he sits and farts on Waluigi He first sits on him one day after Basil (Stinker) sat and farted on him. Whatsoever, he got very attracted to this comfort very quickly (like all Stinkers). He is shown mostly trying to hide and when he has the chance, he quickly sits on him without hesitation. He first farts on him while he landed on him (similar to Charizard and Corporal/Classified). He is very careless about what he does to Waluigi and sometimes hurts him without caring. His landings after that are all on Wario's landings and how Alfred Hitchcock sat on the Goodfeathers. He actually did point his rear end while being held at and farted in Waluigi's face twice. (The 2nd time was when his one of his brothers,Bergamo (Stinker),held him up and made his butt face Waluigi and released his fart in Waluigi's face). He is usually carried by Waluigi like all of his brothers and is sat on similar to the Rhino. According to Waluigi, his butt smells like his Incineroar's butt and his farts smells like Classified (Stinker)'s butt. Gallery Category:Stinker People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Stinker People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters/People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Stinker version of Trio De Dangers Category:Wolves Category:Villains Category:Stinker Villains Category:Stinker Characters Category:Animals Category:Stinker animals Category:Speedy characters Category:New Stinkers Category:L Category:S